


Setting the Table

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [32]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bottom Rhett, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Top Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr May 2019
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Setting the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr May 2019

“Dinner’s just about ready,” Rhett announced, to Link’s relief. 

He was getting frustrated with unpacking. He enjoyed organizing, but this was overwhelming. He was trying to ensure that he struck a balance of his stuff, Rhett’s stuff, and their stuff together; making sure that their first apartment together (outside of college dorms) felt like a space for  _ both _ of them. While no one would hold dominion over it, they would both wholly belong there. Was he overthinking it? Maybe. But he’d sleep better for trying.

“Thank goodness! I’m starved.”

“It’s just spaghetti, so don’t get too excited.”

“Nobody boils water for noodles like you, baby,” Link assured him with a smack on the butt.

“Yeah, yeah. You can quit buttering my bread. And while I’m literally buttering our bread, you can set the table.”

“Set the… what?”

“Table, Link. You know, that big rectangular thing takin’ up half the dining area?”

“I know what a table is, man. Why’re you askin’ me to set it?”

“I just think that’s how… that’s how we should eat dinner.”

“Since when? We never ate like that at college.”

“How did you eat with your momma?”

“Uh… in front of the tv? With plates in our laps, like normal people.”

“My family always sat down to dinner at a set table. And… well, you’re my family now, so I was hoping we could do that.”

Link was speechless, which didn’t happen often.

“All right, Rhett,” he finally spoke, putting his hands to Rhett’s hips and pulling him forward. “Under one condition.”

“What’s that now?”

“I’m gonna set  _ you _ on the table first.” In an unexpected show of strength, Link quickly slid his hands down the backs of Rhett’s thighs and hoisted the larger man up. Rhett automatically wrapped his legs around Link and held on for dear life.

“Don’t drop me, man! What’re you– are you sure that table will even hold me, or–” he guessed at Link’s intentions, “let alone us?!”

“If we’re gonna be eating all our dinners there, it’ll be getting a lot of use. We gotta make sure it’s up to the task.”

Link set Rhett onto the table, and crawled up there himself. He pushed Rhett so far back that his head nearly hung off the opposite end. He didn’t waste any time before shimmying Rhett’s pants off of him and wrapping his hand around Rhett’s already hardening cock. Apparently, he liked this idea more than he’d let on.

“This is gonna be quick, baby. I don’t want your food gettin’ cold.”

Rhett made a noise somewhere between a hum and a growl.

“You hungry, too, Rhett?”

“Always, you know that.”

“Whatchu want, my hungry boy?”

“You. I want you! Please.”

And Rhett wasn’t kidding, he was already sucking on his fingers and reaching down to open himself up.

“You hungry for my cock, baby? You want me to fill you up? This table looks perfectly set to me, and I’m dying to dig in.”

Rhett wrapped his long legs around Link’s narrow hips, pulling him in closer.

“Fuck me, Link. Please, give it to me. I need it so bad.”

Link grinned before giving Rhett the only thing that either of them wanted more than spaghetti right then.

The table shifted and creaked under their combined weight, but the thing held up as Link rocked into Rhett, and Rhett pushed back against Link’s movements to meet him.

After a final thrust and a heavy groan, Link hiked up Rhett’s shirt and reached down between them to quickly finish Rhett off. 

“Holy shit, that was good, Link,” Rhett panted between sighs.

“Somethin’ about you callin’ me your family did somethin’ to me. And really made me wanna do somethin’ for you…” Link slowly slid out of Rhett and planted his feet back onto the floor. Leaning over to kiss the side of Rhett’s tummy, covered in come.

“This here’s a family tradition I can get behind,” Rhett said, blissed out and smiling.

“Get  _ behind _ , huh?” Link cocked an eyebrow. “Maybe next time. Later, babe. I need to eat. How ‘bout you clean yourself up while I clean up down here. And then I’ll set the table properly for ya.”

“For  _ us _ .”


End file.
